


Stefonnie Hot

by Klefanzinho



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stefan/bonnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klefanzinho/pseuds/Klefanzinho
Summary: Various Chapters Stefonnie Hotalready with my hands on her small breasts, I cradled her in her lap leading to my room, I laid her off shore where I could see her ass and her beautiful bct at the same time





	Stefonnie Hot

She was in a library reading some newspapers when a very restless girl came in, she did not stop at any corner. I talked to myself, and then I realized that she was very anxious. I left it there anyway. In that she sat at the same table as I where some more people were, began to talk to me, asking for information on where I would find a book that talked about a certain subject. As I was also idle, I suggested we sit at another table where it would not disturb anyone with our conversations.

Soon after she told me that she would give a contest and she would have to study, as I can not see anyone in need and helpless offered help, I proposed to give some classes to her.

At first she wanted it to be in the library, but since I would not have time to go there other times I suggested that it was at my house, after a long chat I realized she was already more confident about me, so she agreed to go to my apartment, we agreed for the next day.

I confess that I did not sleep that night, imagining that girl sitting in my living room and I helping her wrapped in a handful of books, she always saw me standing behind her, feeling her breath and her hair against my arms. I checked at a certain point to stick with the hard, then felt it would be very good to teach that little girl some things that I learned in my day to day.

As she arrived on time, although my intention was not to teach, I started to get some math problems, but as I said my intention was different and I started to get my hand on it, she was always trying to get out of it of my contacts, not resisting I began smoothing his hair, saying that they were very beautiful down his arms I leaned my lips in his ear, murmuring that I would not be able to teach anything under those conditions, I pulled his hand towards my pants where my cock was already completely hardened, scared a little but knew she wanted too, holding her hand she lightly squeezed my dick. He got up from the chair and still with his hand in it gave me a kiss on the mouth, I opened the zipper of the pants taking my 22 cm out, at the same time she did the same with his pants, with his cock fully out began to suck frantically and I already with my hands on her small breasts, I cradled her in my lap leading to my room, I laid her off shore where I could see her ass and her beautiful pussy at the same time, I could not resist opening a little more her legs introduced my tongue in that wonderful ass, she was delirious pulling me deeper and deeper into her, rolling her ass in my mouth, I turned now again in front of me, putting me in a 69, and the bastard despite her young age, knew how to do an oral like nobody else . I sucked my cock while I held my sack with my hands, until with one of my fingers it passed lightly on my anus, I confess that I felt a very intense horn, in that he straightened and went with his tongue towards him, I left.

We stayed in that bed for a long time, while eating her beautiful bct and delighting me with her beautiful little tits, inserting my 22 cms of hard wood into that little apple, she said that I was a great teacher who would no doubt already be approved with a naughty girl. Seeing she was already enjoying it, I fucked it out and flooded her fucking face.

After our first impact, on the following times with the handouts on the table, we spent hours studying. Since we would have plenty of time, because she ended up sleeping at home, leaving only the next day.

Well all this has still had her side rewarded by so much effort, she passed the contest and today holds a position of trust in a large state company la by the sides of the USA.


End file.
